Scylla Io
Io is the Scylla Marina General and one of the 7 Marina Generals guarding the Mammoth Pillars in Poseidon's underwater realm. A rather violent and loyal man, Io is a man who does not hesitate at all when it comes to killing the opponent standing in front of him. Appearance Io has pink hair and eyebrows, and dark pink eyes. His casual clothing has not been seen, but he wears a faint blue outfit while wearing his Scale. Poseidon South Pacific Mammoth Pillar Shortly after Shun's arrival at the Mammoth Pillar, Io confuse the Bronze Saint with the illusion of a beautiful lady praying in front of him before changing to a hideous monster which unleash several animals and creatures. Shun is able to block the attacks with his "Rolling Defense" before Io decides to introduce himself to the Bronze Saint. Revealing his rank, constellation and name, Io proceeds to viciously attack Shun with his "Eagle Clutch", inflicting a grave wound on Shun's right side. Attacking next with his "Wolf's Fang", Io inflicts a bleeding wound on Shun's left arm. Asking Shun which beasts he wants to face next, Io attacks with his "Queen Bee's Stinger" which further deals heavy damage to the Bronze Saint. Io then proceeds to unleash the next attack in his arsenal, the "Serpent Strangler" which crushes Shun to near death. Taunting Shun that his blood should not pollute the realm of Poseidon, Io unleash his "Vampire Inhale" which begins to drain Shun of blood before he finishes with his last attack "Grizzly Slap", sending the Bronze Saint with violent force to the bottom of the ocean before he plunges down again. As Shun stands up once more, Io asks which of the six beast he prefers to end his life. Watching Shun simply standing there with no answer, the General decides to finish off his opponent with the "Queen Bee's Stinger" which Shun manages to block this time using his "Spider Net". Horrified at how Shun managed to deflect his attack, Io begins to lose the advantage as Shun destroys a part of his Scale. Standing up, Io charges with his "Eagle's Clutch" once more, but Shun retailates with his "Spiral Duct" and destroys another part of Io's Scale. Refusing to accept defeat from a Bronze Saint, Io charges with his "Wolf's Fang" but his attack is once again neutralized as Shun fights back with his "Wild Trap". Not believing he is at a losing disadvantage, Io attacks with his "Serpent Strangler" which Shun defends himself from with the "Great Capture". Starting to lose hope, Io charges his "Vampire Inhale", only for the young Bronze Saint to realize the pattern of the bats' attacks and succesfully shatter Io' wings. With no other attack but his "Grizzly Slap" left, Io charges at Shun but he is captured by Shun's "Great Capture" and his last beast is destroyed. No longer perceived as a threat, Io is left to stand and watch as Shun attempts to break the Pillar. Laughing at the Bronze Saint as his attack is useless, Io manages to break free before unleashing his strongest attack "Big Tornado" which grants him the upper hand once more due to the massive impact. However, Shun keep standing up in order to destroy the Pillar which surprises the General, making him wonder why he prioritize the Pillar rather than his enemy who wish to kill him. Charging several blasts at the Bronze Saint, he eventually make Shun turn his attention towards the General once more. Attacking one last time with his "Big Tornado", Io is shocked as Shun burns his Cosmo to a maximum limit which splits Io's attack before the chains wrap around him once more. Attempting to break free again, Io is surprised to see that both the chains and Shun's Cloth now glows like a Gold Cloth. Watching Shun as he attempts to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the Pillar, they are both interrupted when Kiki arrives with the Libra Cloth to assist Shun. With the twin rod, Shun charges at the Pillar only for Io to leap in the way and take the full blast to his chest. With the Pillar destroyed, Io replies to Shun that just as his goal was to destroy the Pillar at the cost of his life, he had the duty of defending it at the same cost. Cosmo Io's Cosmo may be equal or perhaps even surpassing that of the Gold Saints as shown by his mighty strength. He is able to launch attacks which are to fast for Shun to see during the beginning of their battle and also possess the powers of six different beasts, making him a terrible opponent to face. Techniques Eagle Cluth: Io takes the shape of an eagle before sending two blasts of energy resembling an eagle scratching its prey with its claws. Wolf's Fang: Io charges in the same manner as a wolf which leaps onto his prey and bites with its sharp teeth. Queen Bee's Stinger: Io points a finger at his opponent before sending a small ray of energy resembling a queen bee which sting its prey with deadly force. Serpent Strangler: Io summons a massive snake which wraps itself around its prey before crushing him with such massive force that almost every bone feels like being crushed. Vampire Inhale: Io spreads the wings on his Scale before sending several waves of energy resembling bats which sucks the blood out of the opponent. Grizzly Slap: Io takes the shape of a massive grizzly bear which slashes the opponent with such deadly force that they are lifted from the ground and sent flying to the air. Big Tornado: Io's strongest attack. He gathers a massive amount of Cosmo into his arms strecthed upwards before sending a massive ball of energy at his opponents, resembling a large tornado whirling up everything nearby. Scale Io wears the Scylla Scale, one of the 7 Scales bestowed upon the Marina Generals by Poseidon. The Scales represent the nymph Scylla who was turned into a monster by Circe, the immortal sorceress. She rejected the love of a river god and Circe fell in love with the river god after hearing his story, furious at Scylla for having rejected him. She poured a potion into the lake where Scylla would take a bath, transforming her into the monster which killed six of the Greek hero Odysseus. It may look seemingly equal to a Gold Cloth due to the amount of cover the Scale offers as well as its orange-golden colors. Category:Marina Generals Category:Deceased Generals